The Afton Family- Full Story
Just the story of the Afton family. I tell the story while we go on. Ok so... Here goes. When William Afton was 2 years old, his parents died in a car crash. He had no other family except for his Uncle. But when Will was 9 he started to do chores and he got beat by his Uncle every single day, even if he did everything right, which he did every time. When he turned 17 his Uncle kicked him out. But William stole his Uncle's money before hand. Soooo... He bought a house and got an idea. He would build robots. That was the only thing that his uncle did right though. He tought Will how to build robots and how they work. That is where Afton's Robotics started. Then when he was 21 he found a special someone. Clara. They dated and got married the next year. Then 17 years later they had 3 kids. Then a guy named Henry came by and told Afton his Pizzaria plan... 5 years later they had 4 kids and he made the Freadbear's Family Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza FNAF 1, Fazbear and Friends FNAF 2, and Circus Baby's Pizzaria FNAF 5 there Animatronics. Then someone was jelious of Afton and his good progress... His Uncle. He was so mad that he set up Baby to attack Afton's daughter. Afton was devastaded. Then after that the Uncle told his second to oldest son to do a "Prank". The "Prank" was to put the now youngest son in the mouth of Freadbear. You know what happened next. After that the oldest killed the other son and stuffed in Foxy. No one told him to do that. Afton did not know who did any of that he thought they were accidents. One was an accident though... Clara got Springlocked in the Freadbear suit. That was the end of Afton's sanity. He wanted to make other parents what he felt. So that is why he killed those kids. After he did though he could not even look at himself in the mirror anymore. He wanted to die. But he kept on living. He found out what the animatronics could do... Bring the dead back to the living but as machines. So he sent his oldest son to Circus Baby's Pizzaria to save Elizabeth his daughter. He did just that and saved Elizabeth, But at a cost. Ennard got his body and then on the 10th week the body was so rotten that the body puked Ennard out like Sphagetti. The son went back into his own body. But he wanted revenge with his father... But before he could William destroyed the Origanels. The dead kids came out of the animatronics and chased Afton into a Safe Room that had a Springbonnie Springlock suit in it. The kids scared Afton so much that he went into the Springbonnie suit. When he got in he knew he was safe...He laughed like a madman. And the sudden movement and his breath on the springlocks inside the suit snapped them. He screamed for help..."HELP ME!! PLEASE HELP!!" He choked on his blood and kept screaming. The last thing he said was, "HELP ME, MIKE!!" And then that was it. A ton of years later... He comes back alive as a machine. His son found him but he felt sorry and left him be. Henry then asks for the job at Fazbear's Fright. On the last night he burns the place with all the things in it. Even William Afton. He told Micheal (William's son.) to find all the animatronics. But he only found the four that I mentioned earlier. When he braught them back he figured out there old names. Molten Freddy is really Ennard who got puked out, Scrap Baby is Baby and his sister, Scraptrap is his father, and Lefty is... The Merrionette trapped inside there. So he put them away safe and sound. Until Henry torched the place with EVERYONE inside. Including Micheal. All there souls escaped except for William. Charlette trapped him in his own hell. Right before she did though he put half of his spirit in a computer... The exact computer that made the VR game HELP WANTED. So now he is in the VR game and is trying to get back out into the real world. While his other half of his spirit is in his hell. His name in the game is Glitchtrap. He escapes even though someone defeated him in the game... Someone else did not. So he is back out trying to be a good guy... OR IS HE? That as William's tale. Now for The Crying Child's tale. When he was 2 his baby sister was born. That was also when his father made the two animatronics at Freadbear's Family Diner. He loved Freadbear...until he was 6 and his brother started scaring him with the Foxy mask. His father scolded his brother every time he did it. But he was still scared of the animatronics. And then he saw his father help someone in a springlock suit. But he thought he was stuffing a child in the suit. After that Micky.(Thats what I call him.) didn't want to be by his father. The next week his brother put his head in Freadbear's jaws. The Uncle made the jaws chomp down. Before Micky died he had a nightmare of the Nightmare Animatronics. He then appeared in the dark and sees his Freadbear plush and it started talking to him..."I'll fix you." Then he appeared in his room. Then that is when he started the nightmare. After what was 6 nights someone stuffed him into Withered Golden Freddy (Who is the fixed and then broken again Freadbear.). He woke up and felt like he was old and wise. He did not know what happened and then he find his brother in Withered Foxy (Withered Foxy was the Origanel Foxy.) and they had a family reunion. A year after all the souls got balloons. Except for the five in the last story. Questions? Now is the story of the big brother. He started to scare his little brother. The Uncle saw him and went to him on Mickey's BDay and told him that he was his Uncle and he liked pranks too. So he told him about the "Prank". He did it and reggreted it after 10 min. When his brother was in the hospital he told him."I'm so sorry. I'll fix you." So after six nights after that he stole his brother's body and went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and stuffed his brother then he felt himself being lifted up and saw the oldest brother's eyes the felt something cold in his stomach... He then woke up as Foxy. A week later he ate a little girl's frontal lobe. After that he was "OUT OF ORDER." Until the family reunion. A year later all the souls got balloons. Now here is Elizabeth's tale. It's real short. Maybe... Elizabeth asked her father if she could get some icecream with Baby. "No it's too dangerous." When he was in the other room he ran back and saw his little girl get sucked into Baby's gut. A week later Elizabeth woke up to her biggest brother going down the elevator. She helped him survive and failed in the end. She saw Ennard scoop her brother and then went into him. 10 weeks later a fire started and she got out just in time to see her father fall asleep. The rest of the story is the same as William's except that she got a balloon. Clara's story... She had a perfect life, Husband, and Kids until she got springlocked. That's all for her.